<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interludes by CharredLog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103035">Interludes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredLog/pseuds/CharredLog'>CharredLog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Please get everyone therapy, red canonically punting sleeping beauty was the funniest part of the entire game so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredLog/pseuds/CharredLog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of independent or loosely-linked one shots that I’ll probably keep making about the SINoALICE girls (and Pinocchio), all of whom need therapy please I’m begging you. Tags updated as I post chapters.</p><p> </p><p>Latest chapter: There are four puppets in the Library</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Kick is Good!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice, not for the first time since meeting the other denizens of the Library, asked herself one very important question that, she was beginning to realize, had both very clear answers and yet not a single one.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell is wrong with these people?’</em>
</p><p>Now, Alice knew not everyone here was <em>completely</em> batshit crazy. Kaguya and Pinocchio were chatting amicably in one of the Library’s many nondescript, book-laden alcoves, and Snow White, Alice could admit, was not so demented as much as she was... narrow-minded.</p><p>At this very moment, however, Alice was not worried about the more mild-mannered of their motley crew, but was instead fixated on Red Riding Hood’s slow, measured stalk towards Sleeping Beauty’s prone, shadowy tendril-writhed form.</p><p>Red Riding Hood unnerved Alice. The ease with which she was able to swing a... was that a club? A sword? A sword-club? (Seriously, does anything in this godforsaken place make even a modicum of sense?) Whatever it was, Alice didn’t like how she could heft it around just as easily as she chanted spells, and her coat carried with it the cloyingly sweet scent of carnage, a cowl of madness locked at her throat with a finality that made Alice almost pity the girl.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Everyone knew Sleeping Beauty was deeply invested in her endeavor of spending as little time as possible awake, and her ruthless retaliation to being kept from her slumber was enough to keep most people from trying to rouse her more than a single time.</p><p>Red Riding Hood was obviously not “most people”.</p><p>As Red got closer and closer to Sleeping Beauty, Alice felt her hand nudge towards the hilt of her chained blade, ready to intercede in case Red was once again trying to offer Sleeping Beauty her coveted “eternal sleep”.</p><p>Suddenly, Red’s legs tensed around the coattails of her long hood, and Alice drew her blade close, preparing to stick it in what she believed to be the collision path of Red’s lunge with Sleeping Beauty.</p><p>
  <em>She did not expect Red to punt a suddenly very awake Sleeping Beauty across the whole goddamned room.</em>
</p><p>Kaguya and Pinocchio stopped their conversation. Snow White, cradled in a corner, dropped the apple — seriously she was eating an apple? Alice hoped she wasn’t so cliched all the time too — she’d held halfway to her mouth, Gretel stopped... whatever in the nine hells it was Gretel did, and Alice, stuck midway through her desperate leap towards Red, spoke the only words anyone was capable of thinking at the moment:</p><p>“Red, what the <em>fuck</em>?”</p><p>Of course, Alice’s question was in vain, because why would anything she does matter, she’s just one of the very few mentally stable... semi-mentally stable people in the Library, since Red Riding Hood was cackling like a madwoman, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she doubled over.</p><p>“I think that’s the longest distance yet!” cried Red between aggressive bouts of giggling, and in the distance, Sleeping Beauty let out a disgruntled, but characteristically sleepy noise.</p><p>“How many times am I supposed to tell you to stop punting me across rooms! You even do it outside of rooms! I almost hit a tree once!” Sleeping Beauty lamented, the writhing mass around her batting away stray books (and then promptly reaching another tendril to make sure they stay closed so as to not repeat The Incident).</p><p>“Wait.” Alice’s voice cut through the two girls’ conversation. “Are you telling me this is a common occurrence?”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.” Red shrugged under her large coat. “This is how I first greeted her, so instead of ever saying ‘Hi!’, or ‘Wake up!’ or ‘Run before I lop your head clean off your shoulders!’, I just punt her!”</p><p>Sleeping Beauty’s glare worsened at the mere mention of her and Red’s first ever meeting, and Alice determined that she would steadfastly ignore the last of Red’s three default greeting choices for the sake of her own deteriorating mental stability.</p><p>Well, at least it didn’t go as bad as she thought it would. Not everything was horrible it seemed.</p><p>Kaguya, face flushed and panting, a line of drool trailing down her bottom lip, fixed her unfocused, hungry eyes on Red’s boot and asked, “Could you kick me like that too?!”</p><p>Never mind.</p><p> </p><p>And as Kaguya stuck her butt out and Red wound her leg back for another kick, Alice shoved her face in her hands and wondered what the actual hell was wrong with these people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snow White would be happy to clash wits with Cinderella if the other girl wasn't so hellbent on clashing lips too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow White, contrary to popular belief, is not some sort of proud crusader enforcing a wicked sense of justice upon all she sees fit. There is a method to her madness -- for she can admit that yes, it is a certain brand of madness -- and she adheres to her steadfast beliefs no matter the obstacle.</p><p>Which is why Cinderella's lecherous disposition and general tendency to look every single thing Snow White says as a challenge to her ability to construct innuendos from nothing is especially irritating. Case in point --</p><p>"No, I'm serious, your whole little 'guiding light' shtick is the single most romantic thing anyone has ever told me!"</p><p>Goddamnit.</p><p>Snow White leveled an icy glare at Cinderella, who met her eyes with a mischievous quirk to her lips and challenge in her eyes. "Justice is not a tyrant, crushing all opposition to its cause. Justice seeks reformation just as much as obedience." Snow White turns from Cinderella and continues walking down some other endless aisle of bookshelves, her only objective to get away from Cinderella.</p><p>Cinderella bounded after her like an overly excited fox. "Aww, you didn't even afford our own precious Wonderland Bunny such kindness! You were all piss and vinegar with her but you just happen to deign me, someone with equally opposite views, worthy of your oh-so benevolent attention. Truly, Princess, I feel loved.", she coos with honey which may as well be venom dripping from every word.</p><p>"Don't call me Princess."</p><p>"Is it not technically true?"</p><p>"No more than the title would befit you."</p><p>"Then look at us! A forbidden love between two star-crossed princesses. The thrill does make it ever-so worth it."</p><p>"I wish there was anything thrilling about spending time anywhere in your vicinity. All I feel is repulsion."</p><p>"Ah, but hate sex is <em>such </em>a good way to release pent up emotions."</p><p>That last one brings a slight flush to Snow White's cheeks. "Truly, your Depravity knows no bounds."</p><p>Cinderella suddenly appears in front of Snow White, a Cheshire Cat grin stretching from ear to ear, her heels placing her just above eye level. "Well look at you, ever the maiden. It just makes me want to <em>eat you up."</em></p><p>Snow White steels her gaze and looks up at Cinderella. "This maiden can swing you around like a sack of potatoes so I suggest you leave me be for once in your eternally reprehensible life."</p><p>Cinderella holds her position in front of Snow White for another second, grin never leaving her face, and then steps to the side, hands raised, palms out, in placation to Snow White's request. Snow White knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and decides to simply walk past Cinderella, who hasn't taken her eyes off of her. Just as she thinks that 'Wow, maybe personal space isn't a myth to this raging horndog', she feels a hand yank the collar of her dress, and her balance along with it. Her first thought, brought about by the endless days and nights of combat, is to prepare to land and roll away as quickly as possible. Her second, coming only a flash after the first, is 'I am going to strangle Cinderella'.</p><p>And as she feels a delicate hand swoop to the curve of her back, and another hook on the nape of her neck, and she feels a pair of lips pressing hungrily against hers, a third string of thoughts immediately overpowers the other two.</p><p>'Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat.'</p><p>Cinderella's lips carried a tangy pungent taste, and she swore there was a hint of iron there too. Her gasp of surprise was, almost literally, swallowed, as the moment her mouth was open, Cinderella thrust her tongue in her mouth, and at this point Snow White's mind went thoroughly blank, and she decided to accept her fate right then and there. Before her gay panic could become overly pronounced, however, Snow White is dropped unceremoniously on a pile of books, and Cinderella, a sway in her hips that Snow White was most definitely <em>not </em>looking at, no matter how much you tried to argue her eyes were glued to it, called back, pure mischief in her tone.</p><p>"I'll see you around, <em>former Maiden."</em> </p><p>And as the <em>click-clack </em>of Cinderella's heels faded into the distance, Snow White simply lay there, one hand propping her up and the other still placed over her lips in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hwa-psh"</em></p><p>Snow White frantically turned her head upwards, where Red Riding Hood was dangling her legs off a bookshelf, with Kaguya right next to her nodding her head in agreement, eyes closed as if in deep contemplation.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Snow White's face erupted in a crimson blush. "I am not whipped! This was a single interaction, and I was forced into it against my will!"</p><p>Red simply narrowed her eyes playfully. "What happened to being able to throw her around like a sack of potatoes, Princess?"</p><p>"Wouldn't she like that though? I'm pretty sure Cinderella would just find that kinky." </p><p>"The commentary is NOT appreciated Kaguya!", yelled an increasingly indignant Snow White.</p><p>Kaguya hummed and held a hand to her cheek. "That may be so, but the show certainly was~."</p><p>Snow White screamed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, Cinderella bit into an apple and thought, 'Hm. I could get used to this taste.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started writing this yesterday when there were like 30 minutes until Colosseum lmao. Hope everyone enjoys and sorry for the delay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tooth and Nail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hunter and a beast gather for a chase and a feast. No one likes what happens afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE NEW CHAPTERS FROM YESTERDAY'S UPDATE REIGNITED MY WRITING FLAME HOOOOOOO BOY </p><p>Hope everyone enjoys and sorry for the long wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the library, either through circumstance or willingly, is very well-acquainted with violence. When your very purpose hinges on your ability to slaughter and maim, there comes a point where you cannot afford to be weak anymore, and the denizens of the Library knew that more than anyone. However, just because most people in the Library were good at fighting (read: killing) does not mean they practice or train for it with some kind of martial arts master's zeal. Their prowess is mostly a result of the myriad of experiences their path has forced them through.</p><p> </p><p>But that's not to say a sparring match doesn't help them stretch out the muscles on a lazy day.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is pretty sure Red was the one to start the infamous "Fight Club" ("I read in a book around here that the first rule is to not talk about it, so if you do I'll chop your tongue off!"), but some of the more battle-hungry, diligent, and... Kaguya, have taken to the weekly routine of setting up a rough circle of books and going a few rounds to keep their skills sharp. No one would say it, but it was also a great way to spark some juicy, juicy drama between some members. Alice and Snow White always fought like they were a hair's breadth away from going full-on murder mode against each other. Red and Kaguya had taken to sparring bare-handed on occasion, Red because she just loved the feeling of a body going limp in a chokehold, and Kaguya because -- okay is there really any reason to repeat why Kaguya would want to do anything she does? She's horny for it! Okay?! Pinocchio hasn't even been able to look her in the eyes ever since he caught her moaning while pressing the hard edges of a book against her bruises -- but back on topic...</p><p> </p><p>Today was Fight Club day, and Alice and Kaguya had just stepped out of their makeshift ring after an intense bout that consisted mostly of Alice masterfully weaving her way into close range against Kaguya only for her to twirl her polearm in beautiful, wide arcs while dancing just barely out of the way of anything that could be called a decisive strike. Both women had bowed respectfully through slightly labored breaths, and now it was time for the next match. In truth, there wasn't any real rhyme or reason to how they chose partners, it was mostly a matter of the first two willing people stepping in, and Pinocchio would count down the combatants. Thus, it was a little surprising when everyone noticed that they were on the cusp of experiencing a new matchup. Red walked into the center of the ring with a jaunty smile and permanent pep in her step. The ever-present smell of blood around her grew slightly stronger as she grabbed her massive weapon (no one could figure out what to call it. Pinocchio suggested calling it a Macuahuitl, based on a weapon he saw in a book while searching for a possible name, but it hadn't really stuck.) Following Red into the ring with a certain swagger that they were sure no one else could really emulate was Cinderella, her gunblade resting on her soldiers, and a wicked smile resting on her lips. Everyone pretended not to notice the wink Cinderella shot Snow White, and everyone actively looked away so that they wouldn't see the blush that immediately adorned her face. There was still a section of the Library with torn down bookcases where Snow White had chased Red and Kaguya after her and Cinderella's little... spat. </p><p> </p><p>Cinderella and Red paced a few steps away from each other and made eye contact. Cinderella being an arbiter of Depravity, and Red one of Brutality, meant that they had some common ground in their enjoyment of these little spars, and they would be lying if they said they hadn't been looking forward to facing each other for a while now. Red wanted nothing more than to tear apart all of Cinderella's dirty little fighting schemes, and Cinderella wanted to watch the rabid wolf chase her own tail. The tension in the air was palpable, and there was an undercurrent of excitement running through the spectators. Pinocchio stood on a marginally taller pile of books on the edge of the arena. "Th-the rules are simple! First person to tap out loses, 10 minute maximum, or until the collateral damage is enough Parrah and Noya start yelling. A-and, please try not to kill each other you two...?" Pinocchio eked out in a high voice.</p><p> </p><p>Red and Cinderella didn't break eye contact, and at the same time, both of them responded with a cheery "No promises!" Somewhere in the distance, Alice facepalmed. Pinocchio knew this was the most reassurance he would get from them, and raised his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Three!"</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>"One!"</p><p> </p><p>"FIGHT!"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that...!</p><p> </p><p>No one moved.</p><p> </p><p>You'd think the two most base fighters in the entire Library would start lashing out against each other immediately, but instead, Red and Cinderella started slowly circling each other, twin deranged smiles still adorning their faces. Their echoing steps were so slow you'd think the previously mentioned palpable tension was so thick they were physically having to walk through it. Red dragged her weapon along the ground, the tip sparking lightly, a small groove forming on the ground, like some echo of the destruction she always left behind her. Cinderella, for her part, had yet to lift her gunblade from where it rested on her shoulder, and was following Red's circle with a gaze as unreadable and smoky as the barrel of her gun. These were two predators looking at their prey. This was a hunt, and a feast. As the circling stopped, the spectators held their breaths, waiting for the inevitable explosion of movement. </p><p> </p><p>They did not wait much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Red shot forward from a standstill just as Cinderella lifted her gunblade and let loose a shot from the barrel. Red immediately lifted her weapon up, and turned the flat side of it towards the incoming round, causing it to ricochet off the blade. Cinderella almost let out a disappointed sigh at this reaction. Sword users were just too easy. More often than not, they caused their own demise by creating obvious blind spots like this one. 'Oh well' thought Cinderella, leveling her gunblade parallel to the ground, so as to slash at Red's now-vulnerable side, 'at least it's still a win for m-'</p><p> </p><p>And then she saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Red's pale yellow eyes staring at her with a predatory glint from the gap that ran across the middle of her weapon. She didn't create her blind spot. Red had laid out a <em>bait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Red shifted her weapon so that the flat side now faced toward her right side, and Cinderella, already following through on her swing, could do nothing as her blade clanged against Red's defense, and she saw Red clench her free fist, and for once felt regret at allowing her to get so good at beating the shit out of people barehanded.</p><p> </p><p>Red's fist drove into Cinderella's gut <em>hard</em>, the impact driving her back and knocking the air out of her lungs. She counted herself lucky for not having eaten anything before sparring, since she was sure it would have come right back up at that very moment. Still, not one to lose her cool, she rolled across the ground and came to a stop a few feet away, thoroughly dazed but still in the fight, and glared at Red, who let the momentum of her punch swing her around the axis of her sword as she stabbed it into the ground with a manic laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"And here I thought I was supposed to be the trickier fighter out of the two of us! You never cease to amaze me Red" called out Cinderella. Red simply hefted her weapon up and locked eyes with her through the very same gap in her weapon. "I can't miss a single second of play time! My toys barely ever last after all~" she let out, followed by a little 'heehee' that Cinderella was damn sure didn't belong on a girl as cruel as Red Riding Hood. Nonetheless, she drew her gunblade back into position, and allowing Red not a second more of rest, launched herself into battle once more. This time, Cinderella was much more careful of Red's dexterity and attentiveness, accentuating the moment of impact of her slashes with gunshots that kept Red blocking just a moment longer than she would have to against a normal opponent. For all that Red was small herself, and strong as hell considering she could lug the damn thing around, her weapon was still hefty, and required her to build up her swings for much longer than Cinderella had to, so she continued to push her advantage, waiting for a perfect moment to strike...</p><p> </p><p>Red, for her part, was having the time of her life. She rarely had opponents that lasted this long against her when she felt the overwhelming urge to feast. She didn't care that she was hurriedly parrying strikes back to back, or that she was sure she had a couple gashes along her shoulders where a bullet had grazed her after one of Cinderella's swings. She felt <em>alive</em>. As this dance of savage slashes and parries continued, Red finally found her opening as she felt Cinderella hit her, but accidentally delay her usual warning shot just enough that, at the sacrifice of the bullet clipping her shoulder, Red was able to twist, lightning-fast, and build up energy for the decisive swing. What she didn't expect, was Cinderella to be bringing her so-far unused hand, which Red just noticed was suspiciously clenched, up around her waist, and suddenly throw a cloud of gunpowder in her face. Red shrieked, clenching her eyes as the powder hit her, but went through with her swing in the hopes that it would at least force Cinderella back, and make her unable to capitalize on this opening. However, she suddenly heard the distinct sound of metal sliding against metal, and her screaming instincts bade her to turn her head sideways just enough that the bullet Cinderella fired from her gunblade -- now shoved in the very gap Red had used to her advantage earlier -- missed her by a sliver, leaving a gash along her cheek. Cinderella, however, had accounted for this, and in aiming the shot downwards, let the recoil from it whip her sword upwards, carrying along with it Red's weapon, which slipped from her shocked grasp as she reeled from her temporary blindness and literal brush with a bullet. </p><p> </p><p>Red couldn't see, and her weapon was gone, but she knew that little trick probably came with a drawback, so she took the gamble</p><p> </p><p>and leaped forward. </p><p> </p><p>Cinderella expected Red to either outright yield or buy time to open her eyes and get her weapon again, but the upwards swing of her arm left her open for Red to jump into her, wrap her arms around Cinderella's waist, and push her to the ground. Red's hands immediately rushed to Cinderella's throat, and Cinderella's gasp of shock was literally choked out of her. Red's tackle had forced her to lose her grip on her own weapon, so she really had very few options to get the rabid girl off of her. After some flailing, Cinderella was able to buck her hips with enough force that she rolled her and Red backwards, reversing their positions, and in the same motion managed to grab her gunblade from where it lay previously just out of reach, pointing it down tip-first at Red's throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Check-" Cinderella wheezed out over a cough "-mate, little Red."</p><p> </p><p>But for someone who was undoubtedly in a losing position, Red's eyes, now open through the black mask of gunpowder still adorning her face, seemed just as alive and hungry and before, matched by her ear-to-ear grin. 'In fact, were Red's eyes always that shade of gold or were they glowing? Come to think of it, I never heard her weapon fa-'</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Cinderella felt something heavy prod her back, and looked behind her to find Red's weapon suspended in midair, poised for a killing strike. Red's giggle forced her gaze back down to Red's <em>definitely glowing </em>eyes. "C'mon Cindy, did you forget I can use magic too? How careless~" Red jeered playfully. Cinderella simply stood back up, matching Red's smile with her own roguish grin. </p><p> </p><p>"You're definitely one crafty little devil, aren't you? Looks like I'm gonna have to work harder to keep my spot as resident trickster, little Red."</p><p> </p><p>In response, Red simply jumps up from her prone position, grasping her weapon from the air and baring her teeth at Cinderella. "Go ahead! I love it when my toys love to play with me just as much as I do with them!"</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Pinocchio lowers himself from his referee stand of books, and sets about healing Red's gashes and the particularly nasty bullet wound oozing blood from her shoulder, after Cinderella assures him that a couple bruises on her stomach and neck weren't anything she hadn't dealt with before, shooting Snow White another wink which simply drew a confused blush out of her, and by extension, Pinocchio, who had a good enough self-preservation instinct to not dig any deeper into that statement. </p><p> </p><p>Once Red's wounds were tended to and the sparring circle was dispersed for the day, Red and Kaguya found themselves walking along the aisles of bookshelves feeling content with the day's events. Kaguya turned towards a practically frolicking Red. "So, what do you think of her? I personally find myself thinking she would make a fine addition to our little friend group." She said, a sly smile gracing her lips and a dainty hand resting against her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Red twirled once, twice, then came to a stop in front of Kaguya.</p><p> </p><p>"I like her! Besides, I think I'd like being called the Terrifying Trio more than the Demented Duo~"</p><p> </p><p>All around the library, and outside of it too, everyone felt a shiver run down their spines, a cold dread settle in their stomachs, and a single thought run through all their minds:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Something terrible just happened didn't it?'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. String Theocracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two puppets wish for different strings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title for this chapter is a song by Mili! With these two being puppets who are ruled by or desire strings, almost like gods that decide their every move, I felt like it was simply too fitting of a chapter title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was yet another day, or at least Pinocchio thought it was, since the Library didn't really have a sunrise or sunset to mark the passing of days, and for once, the gods of this theatre of insanity had decided that poor Pinocchio would be catching a break. Alice, Cinderella, and Red Riding Hood were off entertaining the whims of Parrah and Noya's newest scheme (something about swords and kimonos?). Belatedly, through the unceasing, foul-mouthed chatter of his staff, he marveled at the relative peace of the Library when the two puppets weren't around to goad anyone into slaughters. Maybe floating bookcases weren't many people's preferred aesthetic, but staring at the expanse of books towering all around, he couldn't help but marvel at this fantastic space. <br/>
<br/>
<em>'And yet...'</em> the thought came, unbidden.<em> 'It seems as though the only person who can fulfill my desires, who can nudge me to explore this place of wonders and terrors, is a being as ill-mannered as this staff.'</em>  Pinocchio would never claim to not be grateful for the sense of direction, however stilted and insane it was, that his staff provided him with. He was, at his core, a puppet whose strings had been cut. He moved and breathed and fought and spoke, but his own motivation, his "strings", were elusive at best and nonexistent at worst. He couldn't make his own choices, couldn't be strong even for the sake of survival. <br/>
<br/>
He was, in a word, weak.<br/>
<br/>
Pinocchio was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed his staff suddenly fall quiet, its eyes losing their eerie green glow, now seeming nothing more than a mask. Pinocchio knew now, from experience, that this meant someone was nearby. His first thought, accompanied by a cold bead of sweat dripping down his cheek was the thought that a nightmare had somehow snuck into the Library, even without Parrah and Noya there to guide the worlds of the creatures to connect with the Library, but as he turned, doe-eyed and rapidly paling, all he found was the gentle smile and empty eyes of one very amused Princess Kaguya.<br/>
<br/>
"Kaguya!" he exclaimed, letting out a shaky breath now that he was in the clear, "You scared me! For a second I thought a Nightmare had snuck up on me," said Pinocchio with a nervous chuckle. <br/>
<br/>
Kaguya let out a dainty giggle. "Oh Pinocchio, your skittishness really does know no bounds does it?" Kaguya steps to Pinocchio's side and asks, "Do you mind if I walk with you, Pinocchio?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, of course not!" Pinocchio says, holding his palms out placatingly and smiling.<br/>
<br/>
The two set off together, and for a while are content to simply keep a companionable silence. Pinocchio, occasionally, sneaks a glance at Kaguya as they walk. Kaguya, who is his paradoxical antithesis. She is a cold burn, a deafening silence, a sweet sorrow. Kaguya is strong. Too strong, she would probably say. Yet, for all her strength, for all the poise with which she systematically swings her halberd in the Library fight club (he sneaks a glance behind him, because even though he didn't say it out loud, and even though she's supposed to be away, Pinocchio fears Red's punishment should he break her first and only fight club rule), Kaguya is desperate in her pursual of an individual that will make her submit, that will berate her and beat her and <em>hurt</em> her. Kaguya wanted a puppetmaster, wanted chains instead of strings. In the end-</p><p>"The two of us... really are quite similar, aren't we?" Kaguya says softly, almost as if she had been reading Pinocchio's mind.</p><p>Pinocchio glances at her. "I guess in a way... we are."<br/>
<br/>
Kaguya fixes Pinocchio with an inscrutable gaze. Pinned by the look, Pinocchio swallows, his mouth feeling dry. "I can't say I particularly care for being controlled by other people though."<br/>
<br/>
"Yet, you lack any sense of purpose. You are weak, so you require someone stronger to move you," Kaguya says with an undercurrent of what could almost be called jealousy. "Do you not find your purpose then, when someone tells you what it is you must do? Is that not a direction?"<br/>
<br/>
Pinocchio purses his lips. "If I wanted to be led around I never would have wanted to become a real boy. I'm undoubtedly weak, but what I want isn't just a purpose, its the strength to pursue it on my own." Pinocchio clenches a fist. "I envy you, Kaguya," he says, and looks down at their slowly shuffling feet, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes. Yes, he was weak, incredibly so. So he couldn't help but feel angered, feel so ashamed that there was someone here next to him that had all the strength in the world but wanted nothing more than what he wished he could escape.<br/>
<br/>
Kaguya, for her part, softens her gaze on Pinocchio. "How tragic. Here we are, two dots on the same circle, one at the start and one at the end. We stand next to each other facing different horizons with no way to actually reach them," Kaguya mutters with a tone that speaks to her (seldom employed) wisdom. <br/>
<br/>
The two once again fall silent, their steps muffling against dusty leather and ancient parchment. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Kaguya, where are we going?" Pinocchio glances around - quickly wiping tears from his eyes - and is suddenly very aware that he has not paid an iota of attention to where their steps had carried them.<br/>
<br/>
Kaguya blinks once.</p><p>Twice.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you were leading us somewhere?" Her sentence drags up at the end, the question evident and damning. Pinocchio stares at Kaguya for a beat, and then can't help but break out in giggles, snorting and clutching at his stomach as Kaguya's face reddens in an embarrassed flush. "Make a girl feel bad why don't you," she snarks once Pinocchio has calmed down, laughter subsiding into nothing more than the occasional shake of his shoulders. He shakes his head.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh <em>at </em>you, its just..." He meets Kaguya's eyes head on, smiles, and it is a bitter, comical thing, brimming with some hidden layer of desperate insanity. "We really are quite similar aren't we? Two puppets at the mercy of our strings, trying to leave our strings to each other as if we had any idea what its like to be a puppetmaster."</p><p>Kaguya's eyes widen a fraction at Pinocchio's brutally accurate assessment. A wistful smile grows on her lips as well.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, we truly are."<br/>
<br/>
Parrah and Noya are off somewhere causing chaos as usual, but two puppets roam the Library's shelves nonetheless, searching for a way forward, but preferably not before they find a way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao its been a while hasnt it</p><p>I've still been playing SINoALICE (blessed HN RRH/recent grimoires, ive been topping Lifeforce in my guild for like a week straight), just havent really picked up the proverbial pen and written anything for this. Grinding story made me realize these two just work really well as a pair, precisely because of how disastrously useless they are because of their motivations.</p><p>Apologies if this has any mistakes, ill probably come back to it later to check lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>